The probability that the size of a three-dimensional scene does not match with the display capabilities of an image display apparatus is high. Hence, a scaling operation is eminent. Other reasons why scaling might be required is to adapt the geometry of the three-dimensional model representing the three-dimensional scene to a transmission channel or to adapt the three-dimensional model to the viewer's preferences.
Linear scaling operations on a three-dimensional model representing a three-dimensional scene are well known. An embodiment of the image display apparatus of the kind described in the opening paragraph is known from the U.S. Pat. No. 6,313,866. This image display apparatus comprises a circuit for acquiring a depth information maximum value from a first image signal. The image display apparatus further comprises a parallax control circuit to control the amount of parallax of a second image signal on the basis of depth information contained in the first and second image signals such that an image corresponding to the second image signal can be three-dimensionally displayed in front of an image corresponding to the first image signal. A three-dimensional image synthesizer synthesizes the first and second image signals which have been controlled by the parallax control circuit, on the basis of the parallax amount of each image signal, such that images correspond to that first and second image signals in the three-dimensional display space. Scaling of depth information is in principle performed by means of a linear adaptation of the depth information except for depth information which exceeds the limits of the display capabilities. These latter values are clipped.
A disadvantage of depth adaptation or scaling is that it might result in reduction of depth impression. Especially the linear depth scaling might be disadvantageous for the depth impression of the scaled three-dimensional model.